


Bait Knows How to Cuss--DRABBLE

by herecomestroublr



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bait Knows Cuss Words, Budding Romance, But Just One Cuss, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Rayla Says a Cuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomestroublr/pseuds/herecomestroublr
Summary: After having to pass through a nearby village and pretend Rayla was Callum's human girlfriend, the trio escapes to the forest for the night, and deal with the aftermath of a kiss.





	Bait Knows How to Cuss--DRABBLE

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something cute for my new favorite fandom and my new favorite ship!
> 
> you also can't convince me that bait doesn't know cuss words, because he ABSOLUTELY does.
> 
> Bait ships it, and so does Ezran.

“Today was… eventful.” Callum said after a long silence. 

It was after dark, and the trio had taken refuge in a small grove a tree, fire burning in front of them. Bait was in Callum’s lap, getting some much-needed love, and Zym was fast asleep in Ezran’s arms as the young prince tried to eat some berries. 

Rayla poked at the fire and turned to her right to glare at him. “That’s _one_ word for it, you dumbass.”

“ _Language!_ ” Ezran exclaimed with a gasp, covering Zym’s ears, who had awoken seconds before.

“What? He _is!_ And why aren’t you covering Bait’s ears?” She tried to defend herself, gesturing wilding at Callum with her stick. 

“ _Hey!_ Not nice!”

“While that may be true,” Ezran continued, petting Zym’s squirming body back to sleep.

“ _Ez!_ ”

“You shouldn’t cuss around kids! Besides, Bait knows _way_ more cuss words than you do, probably. When we played hide and seek, he’d get into some _weird_ situations.” The prince leaned forward, whispering out the last half and choosing not to look at his brother. 

“Oh, like _you_ haven’t!” Callum accused, and Bait agreed, lifting his head and letting out a groan. 

“That’s not nice, Bait!” Ez said, frowning. 

Rayla ignored the glow toad’s remarks. “That’s _not_ the point here!” She stood up, hands on her hips and stick still in her grasp. “The point is _Mr. I’m Gonna Save The Day_ here is a dumba--” she paused when Ezran glared at her. “ _A knucklehead!_ He’s dumb, and that was a horrible situation.”

“But it saved us!” Callum argued, standing up with Bait in his arms, who croaked and jumped down, going to lay closer to the fire. “It _saved_ you!”

“What it _did_ was embarrass me!” 

“What’s a little embarrassment compared to, oh, I don’t know, _death?_ ” He drew out the ‘th’ in the word death, and gave her a look. 

Rayla flushed in irritation. “I’d rather die than be called your _girlfriend!_ I had to kiss you! It was awkward!” She tried to defend, but her voice was shaking and her cheeks were blue, and it didn’t help her point.

Callum immediately looked sad, “Was I not a good kisser?” 

“Wha--? _No!_ I mean--”

“ _I_ thought I was, and I mean, I think you’d make a _great_ girlfriend!” His eyes widened at his words, as did Rayla’s.

Ezran looked between the two of them with his own pair of wide eyes and nodded when Bait grunted. “Totally! They totally are!” He whispered. 

“W-well, for anyone! It doesn’t _have_ to be me, i-it can be anyone you like! Like u-uh…” Callum trailed off with his own blush growing, and Rayla placed her stick down gently, face still blue in embarrassment. 

“I-If you’ll excuse me…” She began walking back towards the forest. “I'm just, ah, gonna go on a _weeeeeee_ little walk…” 

Callum nodded, and Rayla bolted off into the woods. When she was gone, Ezran looked up at his brother when bait croaked. 

“Bait says you need to get your act together.”

“Even you?!”


End file.
